


Acting strange

by elveataur-writes (madswritings)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 05:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12314850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madswritings/pseuds/elveataur-writes
Summary: To Pansy and Blaise it's been clear for a long time that you're crushing on Draco and crushing hard. One day they decide to tease you and challenge you into telling Draco how you really feel about him.





	Acting strange

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pseud for all my old works that were written on different blogs as I moved around Tumblr in the span of about 6 years.  
> All works are not re-read or edited (and therefore are probably crap). This pseud is a storage account for old fics I have.  
> My main writing account on Tumblr is now madswritings.tumblr.com

For Slytherins this year is not that bad at all. Severus Snape became a headmaster and Voldemort’s power extended to the Hogwarts, what was very welcomed by most Slytherins. You too were happy because you always felt like Slytherin’s rules and what changes Lord Voldemort wants to make in a wizarding world is really a way to live. Actually, you can see that only your House is feeling comfortable because of these changes but you don’t care much about other Houses.   
Right now you are sitting in class and not paying much attention to what professor McGonagall has to say. Not that you would get punished even if you did it on purpose. Pansy is sitting on your left and trying to learn something. Today’s topic is interesting to her, which is rare, and she is listening to the professor while you are scribbling in your parchment.  
“You should learn this.” Pansy hisses at you and you raise your eyes to her.  
“Are you serious? Learn? Now? You must be stupid.” You mutter and she purses her lips at you, but suddenly starts grinning.  
“Don’t tell me that you are thinking about Draco again.” She snickers and you frown while trying not to blush at her accusation. She knows she’s right and she won’t stop until you regret calling her stupid.  
“Oh look, she is blushing.” Blaise chuckles behind your back and you glare at him, but that doesn’t matter. One good thing is that Draco was asked to go to the headmaster so he’s not here, sitting next to Blaise and hearing all of this.  
“Shut up. You are making me uncomfortable, that’s why I am blushing.” You spit out and turn to your scroll now really trying to hear what professor is saying instead of those two. It’s not the first time either and you hate that they saw you that one time secretly checking out Draco. Well, not so secretly if they caught you, but still, you wish that never happened.  
“Don’t be shy, you can trust us.” Blaise teases you and you turn to him, burning him with your eyes.  
“I can trust you? Really? I know that even if I jokingly say something about Draco you two would race to him and tell him everything to the last detail and above all – make it sound real.” You hiss at him and Pansy rolls her eyes.  
“You know, you sometimes forget that we are your friends, Y/N. I mean, Blaise and I know that you like Draco and that’s okay, but you really should tell him someday before school year is over.” She shrugs and you frown at her.  
“Pansy is right. You must tell him. Today.” He nods and you almost choke.  
“Today?!” You hiss at him again and the closest students glance at you but you look around and they all turn their attention to the lecture again. You lean to Blaise. “Are you stupid too?” You ask and he chuckles.  
“You are calling everyone stupid, but you are acting like one alone. What about a dare?” He smirks and you raise an eyebrow at him.  
“A dare?”  
“Yeah, I dare you to tell Draco what you feel and I…” He stops to think for a moment. “I will do your homework for a month.” He shows you his wide smile and you squint.  
“My homework for a whole month? You must be joking. I don’t believe you.”  
“Okay, then how about two of us will do your homework for a month?” Pansy pokes her head and you glance at her.  
“You are serious.” You notice and Blaise looks at Pansy then back to you.  
“Lesson is over!” Professor McGonagall announces and you three like the rest of the class start shoving your stuff into your bags.  
“Agree, Y/N.” Blaise suggest behind your back and you catch yourself really thinking about this. When you three move to the exit you point at Pansy, then at Blaise.  
“Fine. And IF he rejects me – two months.” You challenge them and Pansy looks at Blaise like asking if he really wants to do this, but he nods.  
“Fine. If Draco rejects you – two months and a box of tissues.” He grins and you roll your eyes walking away from them.  
“Assholes.” You mutter when you hear them laughing.  
________________________________________  
Finally you notice Draco and the whole range of emotions hits you. You don’t understand why you accepted this dare and what you were getting yourself into, but now it’s too late. If you won’t go through with this Blaise and Pansy will never stop getting on your nerves. You inhale deeply and step forward.  
“Draco, can we talk?” You ask trying to look calm and he nods. “Not here.” You look around and lead him to the secluded area. You look around making sure that no one is around and then exhale heavily.  
“Talk, we are getting late for class.” Draco looks impatient and your nervousness increase.  
“I don’t really know how to start.” You mutter under your breath and Draco rolls his eyes impatiently. You start getting annoyed by how little he cares and how you are boiling in your own juice right now.  
“Then say it. Or you are like Longbottom – afraid to even talk to another gender?” He smirks and you frown. Damn, you forgot how Draco can be sometimes.  
“Fine, wanna hear it? Fine! Draco Malfoy, I like you. There.” You spit out trying not to look pathetic in front of him and you see his expression change into somewhat shocked and pleased one at the same time.  
“You like me?” Draco asks silently and you start blushing again, but you are still angry.  
“Yeah.” You respond angrily, but Draco steps towards you.  
“Well, that’s convenient because I like you too.” He gives you a small smile and your defenses fall. Anger is gone and something inside of you thanks Draco for making you say it after all.  
“You do.” You mutter looking into his eyes and Draco leans to you with one intention that you understand immediately. You close your eyes and meet him in a kiss. It feels so awkward but so good at the same time that you don’t want for it to end. Yet, Draco breaks the kiss and gives you one little, but surely sincere smile.  
“We should go to the class.” He reminds you and you nod agreeing with him completely. You really don’t need Pansy and Blaise giving you hard time if you are late even more than you are now.  
You and Draco rush to the classroom and lecture has already started so you silently take your places: you with Pansy and Draco with Blaise behind you.  
“Hey, Y/N, so how it went?” Blaise tries to tease you when you and Draco don’t show any changes in your behavior.  
“Shut up, Blaise.” Suddenly you and Draco say in unison and he just leans back surprised while you two secretly smile to yourself. You lean to Pansy. “Prepare yourself for a double homework.” You smirk and she looks at you shocked, but you don’t wait for her to realize. You turn your eyes to the professor still smiling.  
It’s their own fault for not believing that you can do it.


End file.
